Pirates of the Caribbean: Which Year is it Anyway?
by Sparabella4ever
Summary: This is a story with my friends and I.Sparabella moments are included and sadly Erin and Fitz moments too Not sure what to call it but disappointing . Hope you enjoy, and please review.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!

Pirates of the Caribbean:

Which Year is it Anyway?

Chapter 1: Getting To Know You

Late one night my sister, best friend, and I were hanging out in my room when I asked them if they wanted to hear one of my Jack Sparrow books. They said it was ok, so I picked The _Age of Bronze_ since it was one of my favorites. I had read all the way to where Jack and the crew noticed the bronze ship in the water.

" I wish we could be there with them." I said.

" Yah, that sounds like it would be fun." Erin told us.

Right about that time, a shooting star went across the night sky. My light went out and the room started to smell suspiciously like salt water.

" What's happening?" my sister asked.

Suddenly we were spat out into a body of water making a very loud, very wet splash. When we surfaced, our eyes were stinging from the salt in the water and we noticed a ship next to us. Well, less than a ship really. Soon the passengers footsteps on the 'ship' could be heard coming in our direction. When they peered over, I noticed the familiar faces of Jack's crew.

" Who are you lasses?" the one in the middle asked.

" I'm Allison, this is my sister Caitlin, and that's my best friend Erin." I explained.

" Well I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He said proudly.

" This is Arabella Smith over here, that's Jean Magliore and Tumen on the left, the blonde one is Fitzwilliam P. Dalton the third, and that nasty-cat-thing over there is Constance, Jean's so called sister-turned-cat." He continued.

" It's nice to meet you all." I said.

" Um, do you guys mind getting us out of this water, please?" Erin asked.

" Of course we don't mind. Let's haul 'em out, mates." Jack said.

When they pulled us out, we took in the surroundings. It was amazing, but in a weird sort of way.

" So, where are ye from?" Arabella asked.

" We're from the Fu…." My sister started to say when I slapped my hand over her mouth.

" Fuji Islands. We're from the Fuji Islands." I finished for her.

" How did you end up here, there must be an explanation?" Fitzwilliam asked.

I hesitated. Then I looked at the girls with a "follow my lead" look.

"We fell off a cliff." I said.

The girls looked at me and Erin asked, " We fell off a cliff?"

I nudged her with my elbow and gave her the evil eye.

She saw me and quickly re-thought her response. " Oh, duh, we did fall off a cliff. I remember now, it just went blurry."

" We were being by a rabid dog." My sister said, speaking up.

" Really, what happened?" Tumen asked.

" I think we made him mad when we threw the rock at him." Erin said.

"Ok, we, ya'll threw the rock at him." I said blaming it on them.

" How were we supposed to know he was rabid?" Caitlin questioned.

" I don't know!" I replied.

" We weren't the only stupid ones, you tripped and pulled us off the cliff." Erin said, getting even.

" But you guys started it!" I yelled.

" Ok girls, let's not argue." Fitzy said, flirtingly.

I mentally puked. Oh my gosh, Erin actually smiled at him, ewwww!

" Do you want us to take you back?" Jack asked.

Erin and Fitz looked disappointed. " No we're fine. We were getting bored there anyway." I said, Erin and Fitz's faces lit up again.

I don't even know how we would get back anyway. Might as well just savor the moment.

" As much as I would love to learn more about our new crewmates, we need to find out what's up with that ship there." Jack said.

Hope you enjoyed it! I made it look as not rushed as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

Still own nothing!

Chapter 2: Definitely Not The Right Shade of Bronzer

"Fitz, Jean, Tumen, Arabella, any of you coming?" Jack asked. They shook their heads no.

"I'll go with you." I said.

Jack smirked and replied, " I don't think YOU could come with me." Obviously it was because of my girly clothes.

"What, you don't think I'm brave enough?" I said glaring at him.

" No it's not that, it's just that it may be too dangerous for a girl like you." He replied.

Offended at this I said, " Well I don't care what you think, I'm coming and there's nothing you can do about it."

Then he tried to protest, and that's when I said ,"Uh-uh, don't wanna hear it!"

He looked embarrassed from being put in his place by a girl. Serves him right for insulting me, but I'm not too mad. Jack and I got ready to check out the ship and the crew slowly lowered us down onto the bronze water next to the bronze ship. We walked carefully across the fragile, metallic water. I made the mistake of accidentally stepping on the outer edge and almost fell under. Jack grabbed my arm before I did.

" You okay?" He asked.

"Yah." I told him.

We kept going until we made it to the ship's ladder.

" Ladies first." Jack insisted bowing.

I guess he can be nice sometimes.

" Why thank you, Jack." I smiled.

I started climbing up and Jack followed close behind. We reached the deck and looked around. Everything was bronze, even the ropes and…. The men?

" Something fishy went on here." I said.

"You're telling me and don't say fishy, it's making me hungry." Jack agreed.

" Sorry. You know I've been on a metal ship before, but not like this." I said.

"Huh?" Jack asked confused.

" Oh nothing!" I replied.

I guess I forgot metal ships didn't exist yet.

" I'll need to find this brilliant sculptor, as I'd love for him to decorate the estate I will one day inherit from whatever rich old widow decides to bestow her property to this charming, good-looking captain." Jack said.

I started laughing hysterically. " Oh, you were serious!" I said.

He sneered at me. " I'm sorry." I said doing the Rachel gesture from Friends.

We continued to explore the ship and then noticed a bronze man at the wheel. We stepped closer and examined him.

"Wow! Ok, two things. One, your not supposed to put bronzer all over your clothes, and two, that shade so does not look good." I commented, Jack rolled his eyes.

I put my hand on the man's shoulder and sighed, " Dude, you need some work."

Everything else around the ship looked normal, except for the bronze. Jack and I wondered what might have happened. Then we got our answer when we walked into the Captain's cabin. He was on his knees holding his throat, he had a sick or hurt look on his face. But what was weird was that there were no blood or marks on him.

"Hey, there's a doll over here." I said, walking over to the bunk where it lay.

"Either the Captain has one very creepy little girl running around on board his ship, or this is another one of those odd little doll things." Jack said, picking it up. It was dressed like the Captain.

" Oh no, Jodie is here. I thought she was supposed to be in the Amityville house."

"You really need to stop making remarks that I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Jack said, annoyed.

"Wait, maybe it's the girl from the ring. Or it's the grudge, but she's not a little girl…." I said.

"What did I just say!" Jack exclaimed.

" Sorry Captain." I said sarcastically.

We went back to the side of the ship and climbed down, then made our way back over to the Barnacle. We climbed back up to the deck and Arabella asked what we found.

"The ship was real and something terrible happened to make it bronze, men and all." I reported.

"We found this." Jack said tossing the doll to Jean, who almost dropped the heavy object.

" The mark of Madame Minuit again," he said turning it over. We all looked at it.

"Who's Madame Minuit?" I asked, but I already knew the answer, I just didn't want to freak the crew out.

"She's a practitioner of black magic." Jean explained.

"Ooo, scary." Erin said.

" Her weapons are snakes." He continued.

"Even scarier." I added.

"We're getting closer to New Orleans, mates and lady mates." Jack informed us.

As we went on to our duties around the ship,(Jack assigned us new crewmates our jobs) I noticed Erin and Fitzy working together and flirting. All I was thinking was, " It's not the matter of 'She's my best friend, break her heart and I'll break your face', it's the matter of 'TRY anything and I'll break your face'." I was about to go over there and break it up, but Jack stopped me, noticing them too.

" Just let the stupid aristobrat be happy. At least he's not flirting with Belle."

Aww! He does love Belle. " So you love Arabella, huh." I asked.

"Uh." He looked uneasy, and then walked away ordering the crew. I smiled triumphantly. That's the typical guy response when you ask them questions like that.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I've just been caught up with life! Anyways, enjoy and I'll update chapter 4 soon.

And I only own me and Erin owns herself and my sis owns herself, everything else is Rob Kidd's.

* * *

Chapter 3: Big Voodoo In The Big Easy

Less than two hours later, we reached the New Orleans port.( it looked a lot like the picture in my history book.) I gotta say, for my first time sailing a ship, I think I did pretty well. At least I thought so, Tumen had to help me a lot. He was pretty nice about it though and he sure did smile a lot, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a crush on me. So when we got off the ship, we were immediately reprimanded by a port official.

"Halte!" he said.

"The Gendarme and a port official." Jean said.

"What is this, then?" he asked in heavily accented English.

He had a sharp little nose and squinty little eyes, kind of like Penguin from Batman.

"Good sir, we're just tourists." Jack replied.

"Where are your papers?" Penguin demanded. "This is a commercial port- you have to have your papers to dock."

" Well we would have papers, except we're not a commercial vessel." Jack stated.

Penguin still wasn't getting' down with it so, fortunately, Fitzy convinced Penguin to let us go. At least he's good for something. He was like the Batman of the Barnacle, except for the rest of the time when Jack is Batman. Unfortunately, that little episode was only the beginning of our problems. First of all it was so hot and second, the mosquitoes were biting us like crazy.

"I only hope we do not get malaria." Fitzy said.

"Oh, shut your pie hole you whiney bucket!" I complained.

Then out of no where I yelled out, " Ow, you stupid winged demons, I hope you all rot in this hundred degree heat!"

The crew stared at me like they were scared and I think everyone else on the street stared at me too. How embarrassing!

"Huh?" Erin asked.

"Nothing, gotta go, bye!" I said and then quickly took off to look for the dreaded snake queen.

Wow I sound like my best friend, Erin the random girl. The next thing I knew I was being bugged by the crazy voodoo priests and priestesses. One lady( or what I thought was a lady), got in my face with her ancient breath. She kept asking me if I wanted to purchase a shrunken head, and a very ugly one at that. I screamed and ran away, but everywhere I went, there was that lady. Tumen saw me and came to my rescue.

"Thank you so much, that was sweet!" I said, relieved.

"You're welcome." he replied.

The cries of other soothsayers were deafening.

"Potions, potions for sale! Help you find love!" one of them said as we passed by.

"Yeah right! If it helps so much, then where's your lady?" I shouted back.

"Maybe the love potion's not for you. Perhaps some other potion might help, like, a soothing potion we can give you through a needle." voodoo dude said.

I started after him, but Tumen grabbed me.

"If you think I'm gonna let you use a tranquilizer on me, you are about to be sorely mistaken!" I yelled.

"Act now and it's half off."

This really set me off and I tried to struggle free from Tumen's grip. So the man came over and flicked me on the nose.

"Ow, come back here Captain Skully!" I said as he walked away with his cart.

"Please calm down." Tumen said.

"But he flicked my nose." I told him.

"That's no excuse to go hog wild." I heard Jack's voice behind us.

"You know what-" I started to go after him.

He gave me a threatening glare and I replied, "Ok, shutting up!" he smiled at this.

We walked over to where Jean was still searching and the rest of the crew gathered with us after fending off their pursuers.

"Jean, are any of these characters the lovely Madame?" Jack asked.

"No, she is much worse." Jean replied.

Then suddenly he went all starry-eyed and frozen.

"Well that's done it, then! Our only native guide is stuck in a trance!" Jack said, frustrated.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4, sorry it took so long. i only own myself, and my sister and Erin own themselves. and i own my character's dialogue and parts of the storyline. all the rest is Rob kidd's.

* * *

Chapter 4: "The Snake Lady Cometh!"

"What the heck is he starin' at?" I asked, puzzled.

"Wait, maybe he sees dead people." I said, wide-eyed.

"Dude, tell them to go back home, or tell them to 'get out', or something!"

Then I whispered to Jack, "Although I wouldn't mind if they took Fitzy back with 'em."

He snickered, causing the annoying aristobrat to glance in our way. We quickly straightened up our faces, and waited until he turned his attention back on Jean.

"You know, I'm beginning to like having you aboard so you can help me with aggravating Fitz." Jack said.

"Well, my pleasure, I love being here. And it's fun giving him a taste of his own medicine." I replied.

"Andouille." Jean said quietly.

"Who might that be?" Jack asked.

"File….etouffe." Jean continued.

"Hey you guys, I think he's trying to speak words." I said.

"Come on, boy. Speak. English. Something." I said, desperately trying to drag it out of him. I was about to slap him upside the head when Arabella piped up.

"I think he's talking about food…again. Andouille is a kind of sausage."

"Oh great, another Scooby Doo." I said. I shouldn't be talking, though, cuz I'd probably be Shaggy. Then my stomach growled really big, causing the crew to stare at me yet again. I laughed nervously and they went on in search of the food Jean smelled. When they were far ahead, I told my stomach,

"You shush. Don't you ever embarrass me again." Then I ran to catch up. We walked a ways behind Jean, who was making a bee-line through the crowd, before we found the food. Once Jean paid for a bowl, he slurped it down like Jethro and granny's possum stew.

"eeeahhh, somebody get him a spoon next time." I said, disgusted.

Then, we all got a bowl of Alligator stew. It was pretty good, I'm a very picky eater and I'm not really a big fan of reptilian stew. I think I found an eye in mine. Then I got an idea, I was going to scare Fitzy with it, mwahahahaha. So I stuck it over my eye and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Fitz, I see you."

He screamed and almost tossed his bowl in the air. I burst out laughing and Jack did too, from having seen the whole thing. The rest of the crew smirked too, except for Erin, who was giving me a death glare.

"What, you're just gonna sit there and pretend that wasn't funny. Which only got me a smack from her.

"Ow!"

As we got back to our break, Jack and I overheard a conversation between some boy and a creepy man.

"Do you have it? Did you get it from the ship?" creepy asked.

"Yes. And it is in place now." the boy stated.

Jack and I exchanged glances.

* * *

thanks for reading this, and review. i'll try to update chapter 5 soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5, sorry it took so long! Please read and review, i love love love ya'lls comments!:)**

* * *

******

Chapter 5: The one with Lil' Wayne, Snoop Doggie Dogg, and The Amulet

Jack turned towards the fiends pretending to concentrate on his stew. The creepy one was dressed in tattered robes and was draped in dead snakes, and he had a staff with a skull. Yeah, he looked more like Captain Skully than Captain Skully. The other one was a scrawny boy with something shiny in his hand.

"You did not draw any attention to yourself? Left nothing behind?" Better Captain Skully asked.

"Only a bronze ship."

We all heard that. The old mystic cackled and the boy pulled out an amulet, scratch that, the amulet. Tumen went pale and Jack raised an eyebrow. Then Tumen pointed at the amulet with rage. Jack got a better look at it and it looked exactly like the treasure the Xitami entrusted to Tumen's people! He leaped up and drew his rusty sword and raised it threateningly at the boy and mystic. Then he lunged at the boy and the fight was on. I just hope I'm as good a fighter as I think. At some point in the fight, the boy swung the amulet straight into Jack's mouth then bounced off and hit mine. We both looked at our reflection in a window.

"Oh my gosh, we look like Lil' Wayne and Snoop Dogg! It's so weird and amazing at the same time!" I screamed.

Then the dead snakes came to life, which drew our attention back to the fight. The mystic pulled the boy close to him and two of the snakes coughed up pearly-white balls. Before we could act, the mystic threw them down and they exploded and made him and the boy disappear.

"Uck, that smells like….well….eggs!" I said grimacing.

"That boy was kinda cute. He looked like Justin Bieber." Caitlin said.

We all looked at her.

"Girl, he must have hit you on your head, he's a thief!" Erin told her.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"That, was Madame Minuit." Jean replied.

"That was one ugly woman." I said.

"Some of the old male dockworkers are prettier…." Jack added.

"Madame can manifest herself in two different ways," Jean said, "That was one of them."

"How can you be so sure it was?" Fitzwilliam asked.

"Um, maybe it's because there were snakes and poofy smoke involved. I don't know about you, but that sounds pretty mystic-y to me." I said, and Erin smacked me for the second time that day.

"Ok, did any of you lot get a good look at the amulet?" Jack asked.

"I kinda did when it bounced off your face and smacked mine." I said.

Jack explained it all to us and the fact that there was a bronze setting in one, which resulted in mine and his playa-rappa mouth.( He didn't actually explain it that way, but wouldn't it be cool if he did?) The others started daydreaming about what we could put in the other settings and I noticed Tumen getting uneasy.

"Hey guys, I think we should focus more on the important things right now, like, helping our friend, Tumen."

They still weren't listening. Arabella wondered about finding a gold gem that would fit.

"It would be like what happened with King Midas!" Fitzy said, excited. "Everything he touched turned to gold!"

"Yeah, dude, you know that story isn't true!" Caitlin said, and then got a smack from Erin.

"No what would really be awesome is if we find a bieber gem and everything we touch turns to Justin Bieber! Eeeeeep!" Caitlin said, love struck.

Well, I'm not going to bore you by writing out the rest of the conversation, but, a few daydreams and Tumen reasonings later, we finally got back on track. Constance suddenly leaped up onto a barrel with something hanging from her mouth.

"Where did you get that, Constance?" Jean asked, taking the object from her mouth.

"Probably from the trash can where she belongs!" Caitlin said, Constance hissed at her and in turn, Caitlin hissed back.

Constance went to the spot where she found it, which just happened to be where the boy and Madame Minuit had disappeared.

"Well done, Mon Soeur," Jean said, scratching her under the neck. " You have found for us a clue."

"But what is it a key to?" Arabella asked, taking it and holding it up to examine.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the storyline or the Pirates of the Caribbean characters or the dialogue the characters use.

I only own me and erin and caitlin's characters and our dialogue.

Enjoy! Sorry it took so long.

* * *

Chapter 6: Let's Go, Let's Go Masquerading!

We tried to figure out what the key went to and what tie in it had with Madame and the boy.

Arabella tried to give it to Fitzy, but Jack slapped his wrist and grabbed it himself.

" Too slow, hahahaha!" I said, giving Jack a high-five.

And then Erin tried to hit me again and I got out of the way just in time.

"Missed me! Haha!" I said.

Jack rubbed some of the dirt from the key and read the words on it.

"Ow-bergie dorlians. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Must be some kind of bazaar or voodoo shop." I said.

"Auberge d'Orleans, it is the inn they talked about building while I lived here. It must be completed now, I think it's a place for rich people. I have no idea where it is, though." Jean said.

"Right then, let's ask the friendly natives." Jack sighed.

Arabella went with Caitlin; Erin went with Fitz(figures); Jean, Tumen, and Constance went together; and I went with Jack(not sure how that ended up).

Jack and I went up to a large woman with a bright yellow dress having tea. She looked pretty normal.

"Excuse me, madam," Jack , giving her a sweeping bow. " I was wondering if you could possibly tell me the- yergh!"

The woman turned around and she had a full, black, curly beard.

"Yes?" she said in a deep, husky voice. " Read your tea leaves?"

"Ah, no thank you, not today, I'm having coffee," Jack apologized, backing away.

"Yeah, I'm on a diet!" I said, following Jack.

A gentleman walked by and Jack took a minute to study him and make sure he was ok.

"Excuse me, good sir," Jack said. "I was wondering if you could kindly…."

"Let your blood? Absolutely!" the man replied eagerly. He revealed a syringe and a jar of black squirming things. " Needles or leeches?"

We backed away slowly.

"Let's get outta here, I'm afraid of needles and little black bugs." I said quickly.

"Terribly sorry. I thought you were someone else. Entirely. Without the, ah, sucky-things."

It was ridiculous. Then we spotted a beautiful lady down the path, which Jack fell head over heels for(uck). She was tall and had porcelain white skin that fairly gleamed against the midnight black dress she wore. Her hair was blood red- it almost looked black- and she wore gemmed netting over it. She held a green and spangled masquerade mask with sparkling fangs( just the right look of eeeevvviiilll).

"Excuse me, madam," Jack began, stepping forward, I followed suit, smugly.

"I was wondering if you could point us in the direction of the Auberge d'Orleans. And the quickest possibly route there, if you could. We're in a bit of a hurry."

The woman parted her lips in a beautiful smile(show off).

"Bon Chance," she said. "That is exactly where I am going. You can follow me there." Her accent was heavily French not that different from the man at the docks.

Jack smiled cockily, and waved for the crew to come over. The girls took one look at her and frowned, the guys on the other hand…..Fitzy straightened his jacket and Erin slapped him. We walked on and the lady looked back at us and bit her lip.

"The Auberge is…..a….very formal place," she said as politely (but still rudely) as she could. We looked at each other.

"There is a Masquerade tonight," the woman suggested. "You might be able to get in if you are in costume….and cleaned up a bit….but your dreadful old cat will never be allowed."

Constance hissed at her and Jean scooped her up to hug her defensively.

"Oh, leaving that thing behind won't be a problem," Jack said. He gave a wink to us. "We have to get in…a cousin of mine, he's in the shipping business. Rum of course. What else would it be? Rum and bananas, all over the world. He's going to get us all jobs. Owes me, he does." He gave the woman his most winning smile.

She smiled back. "Well, I am a fairly well-respected member of New Orleans society," she said with a wink. "Perhaps I can assist you."

"Most grateful, beautiful lady," Jack said with another bow. Then he whispered to us, "Did you see that? She is absolutely crazy about me. Ain't no crime in being charming and handsome."

All of us girls rolled our eyes.

"I bet she's the Madame!" I said out loud. The guys ignored me, but the girls somewhat believed me. "I know I'm right!"

It was a short walk to the hotel. The place was beautiful. Gaslights, tall columns, a red carpet leading in, and a very impressive-looking doorman with a long gray cape and matching cap. He gave us a disgusting once-over. Then he saw the woman, and his attitude immediately changed.

"Bon Soir, madam," He said politely, bowing.

"Bon Soir," she swiftly said back. Then she spoke to him in French. She gestured at us. When they were done, the woman turned and nodded at Jack.

"You may follow me." The doorman stepped back and let us file in, but he stopped Jean and Constance. The lady told him it was ok and the doorman grudgingly let them go. Inside was even prettier. Miles of thick red and black velvet draped everything. The long hall we went down had mirrored walls and was hung with chandeliers. All the partygoers with their champagne glasses were wearing elegant masks of incredible designs. The woman snapped her fingers and out of nowhere an attendant in a black-and-red cape appeared with a bag filled with masks. She smiled and picked through them, carefully choosing eight.

"You must wear these," she told us. She gave Jack a golden mask with a sharp, pointed nose; Arabella was given a fiery red one adorned with feathers; Fitz got a white one with a fake tricorn hat above black diamonds around the eyes; Jean and Tumen wore matching devilish masks , complete with horns and pointed eyebrows; Erin got one with purple jewels all over and green feathers around the edge; Caitlin received a pink jeweled one with a crown on top; and I was given a dark blue one adorned with sparkly stars and moons.

"This is the stuff, mates. We'll blend in perfectly!" Jack stated. "I must go now. Good luck finding your cousin," the woman said with an elegant wave of her hand. She turned away and put on her own mask.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
